Innocence
by KatieSchuester
Summary: 'Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. If you and Mr Schue were Beth's father instead of Shelby'. you realise you've said too much. Emma's eyes are bloodshot, and it breaks your heart. Written in Quinn's POV.


**Innocence.**

**Quinn/Emma/Will mother/daughter/father centric.**

**'Sometimes I wonder what it would be like. If you and Mr Schue were Beth's father instead of Shelby'. you realise you've said too much. Emma's eyes are bloodshot from crying. Written in Quinn's POV.**

**A/N: IM SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN FOR MONTHS SINCE THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 2 I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO HIT ME ACROSS THE HEAD. I decided to write a fic based on my three favourite characters and my two OTPs. Will/Emma & Quinn/Puck. I'm so glad that Beth is back which means they are FINALLY on speaking terms again, saying that had literally no contact with each other in Season 2. **

**Hope you like this. This will be a two shot. If I have ideas however, maybe it will be a multi chapter. Hope you guys are okay with a second person POV. **

**OKAY PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER FICS. I HAVE PLENTLY OF IDEAS. Let's just say Katie is back in business. XD**

XXX

Tears streamed from your cheeks, once again. The only thing you want is do was go and see Beth. It breaks your heart. It was impossible to find a time convenient to see her. After all, she is YOUR child. You are her birth mother. Why was she doing this? Why can't you go and see your child whenever you want? Why can't you even just take Beth for a walk without Shelby thinking you will run off with her?

That is when you become angry. Sometimes, if you reversed time, you would never have signed those adoption papers. It seemed like last year hadn't happened, and blurred into nothingness. It only felt like yesterday since Regionals where you'd gone in to labour and Beth was born. Puck would have been a good father.

He'd not dated any other girls since Beth. No one night stands, no flirting with girls, nothing. You do remember lashing out at him at Rachel's party though. That had been the only contact you'd had made all last year, apart from a few stolen glances and hello's. It was like Beth had evaporated into thin air and disappeared. That hadn't been the way you wanted things. Shelby had lied. She'd taken Beth to New York, and made her stay with nanny's.

You look and stare at herself in the mirror. Your pink hair has gone, so has the nose ring and the skank clothes. You even took a shower and used soap. It was all so you can be trusted, but you are exactly the same inside. Quitting smoking has been a personal choice (The smoke isn't good for Beth). You wipe the underneaths of her eyes softly and open the door of the bathroom back outside to the hallways of McKinley.

"Quinn, what the hell happened to you?" Sheila comes out from nowhere and taps you on the shoulder. You wrinkle your nose in disgust, the smell mixed with body odour and tobacco.

"I sobered up, I had too." You try to walk away but she grabs you by the arm and pulls you back.

"You used to be cool, now you're lame. And you stink of soap, bad." She holds her nose and walks away. You look back for a few moments. Quinn, she's not worth it, you say to yourself. You always like getting the last word.

You see Miss Pillsbury and Mr Schue talking on the other side of the hallway. She's laughing while he pulls a cheesy grin. They became an item over the summer. You wish they'd just get it out their system and make out already. Everyone knew they were struggling to keep their hands off each other in school time. You wanted you and Puck to be like that when you were older. They looked so in love in bliss. Everything seemed perfect.

They shake hands while you snigger a tiny bit as you can see Mr Schuester wants a tiny bit more than just a handshake.

"Later." you hear Miss Pillsbury say and she walks away leaving him with sweat on his brow. He looks over and sees you and tries to smile. Then you remember what happened earlier. You want to apologise to him properly for that. He can barely look at you, he shuffles away to his class privately. You run down to catch up with him.

"Mr Schue!" you shout and he swings around.

"Oh hi Quinn," he replies, not quite being able to look at you in the eye. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, um, I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour." you say slowly, as the memories come back in your head as he delivered those very harsh words. Grow Up.

"I accept your apology, I was a bit harsh to you, I'm sorry for that." he says, the usual schuester grin spreading back across his face.

"No, I needed someone to slap me across the face and back into reality." the words leave your mouth, but still hurt sightly.

"I'll see you at glee club practice sixth period."

"You sure will." you grin and both of you turn to leave. You can see Miss Pillsbury in her office, alone. Not many people go in there any more. It is senior year, but Kurt and Rachel had been the only people who were regular visitors. They had wanted to get into some school NYAADA or something. You did need someone to talk to, someone to vent your feelings out to about Beth. A spin in your step, you walk to her office and knock on the door twice. Her hazel eyes look from the paperwork she is completing to you.

"Quinn!" she smiles. "Come in!" she motions her hand to the seat. You open the door, enter and sit down.

"Hi." you say shyly, you don't know why you're shy. You've only been in here once with Finn. When he was acting like a douche, but that had been two years ago.

Her office has changed, you notice. Her OCD habits had certainly began to disappear, you remember clearly that the book shelf had been organised in alphabetical order by author and title and that every row had the same amount of books on. The pens and pencils on her desk were in order and all the same size, sharpened and, well perfect. That was the way to sum up Miss P.

"What would you like to talk about?" she says and you look silghtly nervous.

"Beth." you say quietly. She looks at you with her large eyes.

"Okay." she replies, not quite sure what to say. You can see the look on her face.

"Shelby won't let me see her when I want." You can feel a lump coming to your throat as you speak the words.

"And why would that be?" she answers slowly.

"She doesn't trust me."

There is silence for a moment.

"Shelby is someone who can't be trusted." Miss Pillsbury says and you raise your eyebrow for a moment. What did she mean? Had she even talked to Shelby? Her cheeks went bright red.

"Forgot I said that." she tries to brush it off.

"No, Miss P, I want to know what you mean by that." you say intrigued. What did she know that you didn't.

"I'm not sure it would be appropriate to share my personal life with a student." she replies her cheeks flushed.

"I want to know if she could be an unfit mother."

Miss Pillsbury's eyes go dark. Maybe you've said too much. There is another deafening silence.

"She made out with Will." she says angrily. "When I was dating him." She calls Mr Schue Will. It's as if she's going to vent out to you, as if you're a different person, as if you're her therapist.

"I was getting better. I thought I could handle things, but she had to waltz into the picture. She had to stick her tongue down his throat, just to make herself feel less lonely, like someone would actually want her." Her cheeks are bright red, and your mouth widens in shock. Miss Pillsbury doesn't try to end her rant any time soon.

"I don't see why she had to start working at this school. Every time I see her, I want to bitch slap her across the face and tell her maybe how she made me feel!" You gasp, then Miss Pillsbury realises what she has done. You never expected anyone as innocent as Miss Pillsbury to swear.

Then she starts to cry. You're not sure what you should do. You need to do something. You walk around to her side of the desk and pat her head slowly.

"Miss P?" you whisper in her ear as she looks up at you. Her perfect make up is smudged under her eyes and they are red and swollen.

"I'm sorry, Quinn." she gulps, still tears falling from her eyes.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry." you begin to say but she shushes you.

"Maybe I'm just thinking about myself. After all it takes two." you feel numb watching the older woman crying softly. You can start to feel the pain she's feeling. Thoughts of Finn and Puck rush into your head. Thoughts that happened two years ago.

"Mr Schue loves you. I can tell, you know. You don't need to worry about Shelby." you say, suddenly feeling a bit angry at her. You feel physically sick imagining your daughters foster mother and your Spanish teacher making out.

"I know he does." She admits. "But, I can't help but feeling like he deserves better."

Thats when you hug her. She doesn't deserve to feel like this. Everything she had been through. Everything you'd been through. She just deserved to be loved, and he could give her that.

Her skin is white, but her cheeks are redder than her hair. Her red cardigan is slightly damp where tears had fell on to it.

"Miss P, he deserves you. You've been chasing each other for what, three years now? And you guys looked so in love I was just tempted to scream would you guys just get together already. I know you've both had your problems, but you've waited so long, and now is the time."

She smiles at you. "Thank you Quinn."

"No problem, Miss P."

Then the bell rings.

"I have to go to class." you say, but you wish you hadn't.

"I guess I'd better let you go then. Bye and thank you." she says while wiping her eye with a tissue. You stand up and open the door to leave. As you step into the hallway, you turn back once to see her staring into space. Deep in thought about what you just said.

She is a good woman with good intentions, you know that. Miss P was the best person you could talk to. You know she is the guidance counsellor but the one before her was different. She didn't care about anything you had to say, but Miss Pillsbury did.

XXX

You plan on seeing Miss Pillsbury again today, since you'd seen her last week, you didn't want to go again that week in case she was busy or it was awkward from what you had said last time. So you take the usual route there, which is in the same hallway as your locker.

As you go towards the door, you see two elderly people in there. Both with red hair. The woman looks like an older version of Miss Pillsbury. Her hair is curled in exactly the same way, her eyes the same colour. The man's hair was also red and he wore a green checked shirt.

"Mom, Dad, I don't see why you had to come to work with me." you hear Miss Pillsbury say to the two people.

"Well, freaky deaky, we wanted to see what you did when you left home and Virginia." her mom says. You can't believe how rude she's being.

"You know we missed you when you left." her dad adds. Miss Pillsbury looks out of the glass and sees you standing there watching.

"Excuse me, Mom, Dad, would you mind leaving? I have a very important appointment with one of my students." Miss P motions you to come in and you do so.

"I don't want to interrupt anything." you reply softly while her parents scan you up and down.

"No, no, Quinn, you aren't interrupting _anything_." she says. She's using you to get her parents away, but you don't mind that.

"Oh, Quinn, is that your name darling?" Her mom says. You nod, and she continues. "Funny name, Quinn, anyway, would you mind coming back later? I have a few things I wish to discuss with my daughter."

"Can't you do this at home? It's very important." you find yourself saying, Miss Pillsbury is caught off guard.

"What if I'm saying to my daughter is important?" she challenges you.

"Miss Pillsbury doesn't get paid to be nagged at by her parents ma'am."

She looks at you and back to her husband.

"We'd best be going then." she says, giving you an evil stare. "I'll be seeing you at your apartment later Emma."

Emma doesn't even say goodbye to her parents.

"Thank you." she mouths to you while they both go out of the door.

"What were they saying to you?" you ask, curiously.

"Just like parent stuff. My parents have never stopped embarrassing me since I was younger." she sighs. "They've never been good parents particularly either."

"I heard them call you Freaky Deaky..."

"That's just a childish nickname they came up for me. Because I wasn't normal, I was freaky." she looks down for a moment and back up at you.

"My parents were hardly the best either." you say remember how your father was so stuck up and snotty. He used you for everything. 'My daughter is captain of the cheer leading squad, gets amazing grades, and has an amazing future planned out.' That was all till you had become pregnant. Then he never wanted you in his sight and kicked you out never giving your mom any choices. He forced her to do constant things that she didn't want to do. You sigh and she pats your arm.

"Things will be okay soon Quinn."

"I just hope so." you whisper in reply. "So, what are you're parents doing here?"

"Will... I mean Mr Schue called them. I told him what they were like, but he refused to listen. Having them in the apartment is a nightmare."

"I'm sorry I came across rude."

"No, you just did what I wasn't brave enough to do." she says softly.

"Do they intimidate you."

She gulps. "Always."

"Sometimes Miss Pillsbury, all's you need to do is stand up for yourself." you reply, and she nods.

"So," she says quickly trying to change the subject. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Puck, Beth and Shelby." you say. "My main priority right now. Shelby trusts Puck. She even let him hold her. She won't even let me touch her."

"I see." she puts her hands together and onto to the desk. "Why do you think that?"

"Because she saw me at my worst. Sometimes I think she came here to purposely torture me about my baby." Everything you say its truthful. All's you wanted was you, Puck and Beth to become a family. When you realised that this could never be true, you had to give her to Shelby. Not that you had much choice.

"You shouldn't feel like that. Have you given yourself chance to show Shelby your true colours?" you remember what she said about Shelby the week before and you can see her fingers rub together when she repeats her name.

"Yes, I come, perfectly clean. I've done nothing bad, I've got my grades up. I've bought Beth presents, there's not much I can do to win her over." you reply a tear falling from your cheek.

"Then maybe you should ask Shelby if you can let you, Beth and Puck start acting like a little family. Somehow, you'll have to start taking baby steps."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if Mr Schue was Beth's dad." you blurt out catching you both off guard. Crap, you say to yourself, you shouldn't of said that.

"I, I, I, mean he'd be a good dad." you stutter trying to change the subject. Miss P just nods.

"He will be a good dad... one day."

"You want to have kids with Mr Schuester?"

"One day," she admits, "When we're both ready."

"I bet your babies would be adorable." you grin. "I can picture it now, red headed babies with Mr Schue's curly hair and smile."

She smiles too. "Their looks would take after their handsome father."

"And their adorable mother too!" you giggle.

"They'd both have Will's surname." she swooned.

Together you both talk about children. You could just imagine one day giving pregnancy advice one day. One day. You'd feel comfortable talking about it with someone like her. Someone that would understand. Seeing the luck of joy on her face made you realise how you had felt when you were about to give birth to Beth, on the last days of course. You didn't want to admit that you wanted the baby. But Miss P had the perfect situation and she would be the perfect mother.


End file.
